parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Stingy (LazyTown) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Rex - Goofy (Disney) * Hamm - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Bo Peep - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Andy Davis - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Molly - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Mrs. Davis - Belle (LA) (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Sid Phillips - Odd Todd (Odd Squad) * Hannah Phillips - Tip (Home) * Scud - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * RC - Sven (Frozen) * Lenny - Matteo * Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Snake - Bard the Dragon (Baby Einstein) * Robot - Jeb (Home on the Range) * Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Mr. Spell - Scooter McNutty (Barney) * Rocky Gibraltar - Kyle Scheyd * Troll Dolls - Aliens (Toy Story) * Combat Carl - Edison (LeapFrog) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Emojis (The Emoji Movie) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Annie (Little Einsteins)/Pepita (Coco) * Babyface - Coraline * Legs - Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Hand-in-the-Box - Josh Grover * Roller Bob - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Frog - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Jingle Joe - Crab (Help! I'm a Fish) * Rockmobile - Giant Praying Mantis (Goosebumps (2015)) * Walking Car - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Ducky - Duck (Baby Einstein) * Burned Rag Doll - Peter Rabbit * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Will Blake (Goosebumps (2015)) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Voyd (Incredibles 2) and Harley Quinn Sofi * Sally - Dot (A Bug's Life) Scenes: * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 3 - Deep Blue Sea Gallery Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Woody Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as Buzz Lightyear Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Mr. Potato Head IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Rex Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Hamm char_20202.jpg|Rarity as Bo Peep Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sarge Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg|Pearl, Sheldon and Tad as Sarge's Soldiers Photo on 2012-07-26 at 15.38.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Andy Davis latest-20.png|Belle (LA) as Mrs. Davis Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Molly ODD tODD-1-.png|Odd Todd as Sid Phillips Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Hannah Phillips Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis as Scud SVEN2.png|Sven as RC IMG_0966 2.jpg|Matteo as Lenny Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark BE30.jpg|Bard the Dragon as Snake Jeb.jpg|Jeb as Robot Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Etch Scooter McNutty.jpg|Scooter McNutty as Mr. Spell IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Scheyd as Rocky Gibraltar Aliens 2.png|Aliens as Troll Dolls Edison.jpg|Edison as Combat Carl the-emojis-react-to-gene-messing-up-his-first-day-on-the-job.jpeg|Various Emojis as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Smiler.png|Smiler as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Annie2.png|Annie as Janie 454.png|Pepita as Pterodactyl Coraline Jones.png|Coraline as Babyface Lightning Dust ID S3E7.png|Lightning Dust as Legs IMG_1060.png|Josh Grover as Hand-in-the-Box RobbieRotten 1600x1200.jpg|Robbie Rotten as Roller Bob Swordinthestone 527.jpg|Archimedes as The Frog Crab grin.jpg|Crab as Jingle Joe Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.26.08 pm.png|Giant Praying Mantis as Rockmobile Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm as Walking Car Imagei found chica in baby einstein by dedsec1999-db8p07a.png|The Duck (from "Baby Einstein") as Ducky Peter rabbit 2018 character.png|Peter Rabbit as Burned Rag Doll Goosebumps teen wolf.jpg|Will Blake as Huge Red Pickup Truck Voyd I2.png|Voyd as Yellow Soldier Toy Dot.png|Dot as Sally Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs